Kufeng
"There are those that think I am the leader you speak of. I disagree. I already failed at that the day I lost all of you." Kufeng, also known amongst his students as "'''Whitefang", '''is a revered former Scout Master for Kala Den, now forced to live in exile over dark and sorrowful mistakes he wishes to correct. Despite his exile, he is spoken of with fondness by the regular members of the Den, who asked the Party if they had seen him, and how he was doing. Involvement Father to the litter of Heshen, who later took on his nickname for his own, he helped nurture the group into the best scouts, hunters and trackers the Den had. However, by his own admission, he failed each and every one of them. He let them believe they were ready before their time, that they were capable, when they truly were not. For that, he takes his own responsibility for their deaths at the hand of the Great Grey One. At some point, he trained Telar and his sister as youngsters, both eventually receiving positions in the elite Covenguard. The duo hold fond memories of him as a result, likely privately resenting his exile. The Elderly Hermit He was only briefly seen when the group landed on Selonia, warning his son that the Den was not as it once was, and that his mother had changed drastically. While he was not seen, he stated that he had observed the Party's clash with the feral beast from afar, curious as to the outcome. It was after the felling of the Great Grey One that his son sought him out once more, intent on recruiting him to his crew if he was willing. Turning down the offer, he said that while he was sad over what had happened, and would likely do better to leave, he could not. His duty and loyalty to his kind were too important to him to just abandon them, even though he could not return in person. He stated that after the events that saw the death of his children, the Den Mother grew increasingly paranoid and controlling. She allegedly killed many of the elder members of the Den, exiling any who she thought had played a part in such a debacle, including Kufeng himself. Heshen had believed his father had taken his own exile for his sadness, and was shocked to hear this in particular. Not sure what to say to comfort him, Heshen thanked his father for his help, appreciating that he didn't hold a grudge against him. Asking if he had heard of 'Brother', Kufeng pondered for a moment, stating that the last he'd heard was about a year back, that he was going off in search of a 'Krayt Dragon' in the Outer Rim. Thanking him again, Heshen said that he would return one day after finding his brother and would fix what was wrong with the Den, eager to put his father back where he belonged, as a leader. Disagreeing with him, Kufeng said that he was not the leader some say he is, but appreciated the sentiment. Bidding farewell to his son, he disappeared into the treeline, while Heshen kept talking, unaware he had even left... Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Selonian Category:Selonia Category:Kala Den Category:Warrior